fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Land (Damon)
|kanji= アースランド |romaji= Āsu Rando |capital= |location= Mundus |government= |population= + 5.000.000.000 (Estimate) |literacy= 40% |demonym= |area= 193 million miles² }} Earth Land (アースランド Āsu Rando), also known as Gaea (ガイア Gaia), is one of many worlds of the Mundus, being the main setting for the Fairy Tail Series and its many spin-off stories. It hosts many lands and species, once ruled by Dragons and now by Humans, with various other sentient beings present throughout the world. History Note: For more specific events that happened, please refer to this link. Recent studies from expert scientists show that Earth Land formed around 4 Billion years ago, proven by how old some natural Lacrima proved to be, as they are formed from the planet's magic which exists since its birth. Approximately, some esoterologists claim the planet took around 10 million years to form. Even then, Magic is still hailed as a mysterious phenomenon. Around some time after it was formed, it is said that the Earth Land's magic was somehow responsible for the start of the moon's formation. ... ... Geography Earth Land is shown to be nearly spherical in shape, being flattened due to its rotation, although its deformities are barely noticeable. The planet has a diameter of approximately 14,562 kilometers. The biggest registered deformity is around 15 kilometers below the sea level while the biggest mountain is 10 kilometers tall. Its surface has an area of more than 500.000.000 square kilometers, of which 70% is water, the remaining 30% being landmasses which vary greatly in shape. Its atmosphere, for the most part, is composited of roughly 75% Nitrogen, 20% Oxygen and the rest being gaseous molecules along with Ethernano. The planet is kept together by a magical yet natural gravity field, with it being either less or more intense due to the varying levels. In terms of latitude, its center is Medietas, dividing it on North and South. For longitude it is the Gremium Meridian, dividing it on West and East. There are a total of seven landmasses in the entire world, with six of them regarded as Continents and only two as major ones. Continents The eastern continent of Ishgar, a large peninsula which is surrounded by a few large isles, being highly developed in many ways. On its middle, the world's largest lake is located, known as the Caspean Sea. Home for the organization of the Magic Council. It is one of the two major landmasses. Has a total of 14 countries. *The Kingdom of Fiore... *The Nation of Seven *The Province of Isenberg *The Nation of Bosco *The Archipelago of Ca-Elum *The Country of Joya *The Kingdom of Stella *The Sultunate of Desierto *The Country of Bellum *The Federation of Minstrel *The Nation of Midi *The Archipelago of Enca *The Country of Sin *The Kingdom of Pergrande The western continent of Alakitacia, a monolithic and symmetric landmass, its size being a bit smaller than Ishgar's. It is home for the Alvarez Empire. It is the other of the two major landmasses. Has a total of 12 countries. *The Kingdom of Negrheim... *The Sultunate of Rubal... *The Nation of Archytas... *The Country of Capear... *The Kingdom of Faelia... *The Country of Aeon... *The Nation of Kyokko... *The Kingdom of Isigny... *The Province of Samhain... *The Province of Materquies... *The Kingdom of Astesh... *The Province of Winterfell... The southearn continent of Ivalice, ... The nothern continent of Aldenard, ... The central continent of Aja, ... The back continent of Irgantar, ... The hidden continent of Akavir, ... Climate Both the weather and the climate varies through its entirety. Culture & Politic A great part of the population, including humans and other intelligent species, utilize a global calendar of 12 Months and 365 Days. Similarly, the year is set-up with a letter instead of the thousandth numeral, history has begun at year Z000, or 0000, and has reached the year 1801, or in this case X801, so far. The world is notably divided into various time zones. Many of the countries celebrate a variety of holidays. Most of the world is somewhat modern. Lacrima, which is fueled by magic, being capable of providing television, communication devices, various forms of transportation and several other Economy The currency on most parts of the world is the "Jewel" and the "Eurel". Many occupations and jobs exist as a medium for a person to earn money, with the "Mage" profession being the most successful one. Religion Races Many races inhabit the land, most of them being capable of employing magic, but the most prominent ones are: *Humans: The current main race with defining humanoid features, highly capable of employing magic and other forms of combat. Due to their intelligence and adaptability, they have prospered for centuries. *Elves: *Dwarves: *Orcs: *Machinas: A machine-like race which takes on humanoid features, for the most part, they are fully capable of using most types of magic. It's unknown when they came to be, but they had been reclusive until the past few centuries. *Exceeds: A race of cats with certain humanoid features, hailing from Edolas which is parallel to Earth Land. Through the dimensional portal known as Anima and due to the absence of magic, they were transported to this world since the past few decades. *Eneguins: A peculiar kind of natural demons which are oddly very social even with other races, capable of doing many tasks. Due to their goofy looks, they are generally looked down by others. *Goblins: *Giants: *Vulcans: *Beastmen: *Magic Spirits: Odd kind of spirits who surge from the residual magic power of the deceased, taking on their form and memories on most cases. They hail from a magic dimension known as the Wonder Land. *Dragons: A legendary powerful creature with reptilian features, Dragons are a very intelligent race, having been the previous main race. Beforehand, the race was divided into those who appreciated humans and those who didn't. Thought to be on the brink of extinction, Dragons have passed their legacy through their teaching of magic. *Wyverns: *Vampires: *Demons: A mysterious race with varying features, most coming from the Under Land. There is an artificial sub-race of Demons known as Etherious, created by a reclusive black wizard, these are capable of employing Curses. Another known sub-race are the Yaegers. *Gods: A race of tremendously powerful deities who can employ magic power to its utmost limits, sometimes even incorporating concepts. Some are tasked with overseeing the other races of the world, taking only necessary measures should any Universal Law be violated. The rest of the Gods simply wish to not mess with the other races. Religion was made based on these existing Gods. Other fauna includes many animals such as monkeys, dogs, cats, elephants, felines, whales and much more. Unsurprisingly, the planet's flora is also quite varied, its number of species easily towering the fauna by a large margin. Magic & Combat Magic ( Mahō) is a power found inside the body of many living organisms. While in some races it can occur in all individuals, only 10% of Mankind can use it. It is the main form of combat used by Magicians (魔法使い Mahōtsukai lit. Wizards), being referred to as shaping your ethernano and will. It is commonly divided into two main categories, but there are four classes in total: *'Caster Magic' ( Kyasutā Majikku) is the kind of magic in which the person's power is directly expelled from their body. Such a thing allows for many variations of Casting to exist, being the one category with the most registered magics in it. *'Holder Magic' ( Horudā Majikku) is the kind of magic that requires a mage to draw their power out through a certain object or weapon. While some use the mage's inner power to work, there are some exceptions out there which are powered by Lacrima. *'Subspecies Magic' ( Ashumahō) are specific branches of certain kinds of Magic, some being more powerful than their origin. The birth process of such a kind of magic is unknown for the most part, however some point out that it somewhat involves the Magician's personality. *'Lost Magic' ( Rosuto Majikku) is a kind of magic, as its name implies, which is extremely rare. Due to its power and consequences, this type has been consequently forgotten through history. Martial Art ( Budō) Curse ( Jūhō) Gallery Trivia *Notably, in this continuity, the Main Land which Ishgar is connected to, doesn't exist. *Despite the countries being randomly named by the series' author, the writer made sure to try and come up with a few reasons for their namesakes, integrating it into the story. *Despite all of the characters speaking, seemingly, the same language, the countries possess a myriad of varieties when it comes to writing, phonology, and dialect. *The Magic Council and the Alvarez Empire are the only global organizations in the world. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Realm